Practice
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Kurt's nervous about stage kissing. Blaine has an idea...


**This might be a bit cheesy, but hopefully it's still cute!**

* * *

"What if I just skip rehearsal tomorrow?" Kurt asked as he and Blaine walked out of McKinley's performing arts center. He squinted as they opened the doors to the parking lot, unused to daylight after two hours in a dim theater.

"Seeing as we open in two weeks, I don't think that would go well. Why?" Blaine said, looking up at Kurt with big, curious, beautiful _(no Kurt, not beautiful!)_ eyes.

"We have to do... _that_ scene tomorrow. Like, full-out," Kurt said, feeling himself blush as he glanced down at the ground, embarrassed. "Not just blocking it."

" _That_ sc- oh, you mean our kissing scene?" Blaine asked. He stopped and tugged gently on Kurt's hand, trying to get his attention. "What, am I that repulsive?"

"Ha, as if," Kurt said, rolling his eyes before looking back at Blaine. "I just - I guess you don't know this, since you just transferred here this year, but - I - I've never…."

He trailed off, but Blaine seemed to understand.

"Never kissed anyone?" Blaine said sympathetically. "I haven't really either. There was one time, at a cast party at my old school - but it was more because this guy wanted to get into my pants than because he had any deep feelings for me."

"Still more experience than I have, unless making out with the tender crook of my elbow once counts."

"Oh, totally," Blaine teased, making Kurt let out a reluctant giggle. "We're right on the same page."

Kurt heaved a sigh. "I appreciate the reassurance, Blaine, but I just - I know it'll only be a stage kiss, but I still feel weird about my first kiss being in front of a crowd. Not super romantic, you know?"

"So what if it's not in front of a crowd?" Blaine asked.

"What?" Kurt replied, bemused.

"C'mon." Blaine took Kurt's hand and started back for the building, smiling when the door wasn't locked. "Let's go back to the theater."

"Isn't this how slasher films begin?" Kurt said, mostly teasing but a little on edge.

"It's like four in the afternoon, no self-respecting slasher works at this time of day," Blaine said. "We'll have plenty of time to practice."

"Pr-" Kurt started before the realization hit. When he figured out what Blaine meant, he froze in the wings. "Blaine-"

"If you really don't want to, then I won't make you!" Blaine said, turning to look at Kurt with wide, sincere eyes. "I would never force you into doing something like this! I just thought it might make you feel more comfortable if we tried it by ourselves first. Did I totally misread-"

"No, no, I understand what you want to do," Kurt said, feeling like his head was spinning. "I - okay. Let's do it."

"You sure? If you're not okay with it-"

"I'm sure," Kurt interrupted, more confident. "You just took me by surprise, that's all."

"Great," Blaine said, smiling widely. "So we'll be...here."

He walked over to the tape mark on the stage that indicated where the table and chairs they'd be sitting at would be, Kurt following close behind.

"It would be better if the set was still out, but I don't want to screw with anything," Blaine said.

"Of course," Kurt said, picturing the wrath of their stage manager should she learn they'd touched anything without her approval. "So we just…?

"Get into position," Blaine said, leaning in close to Kurt and cupping his hands around Kurt's cheeks. "And then - _mmph!_ "

Kurt stiffened as he realized that he'd leaned in too quickly and actually kissed Blaine on the mouth. When he felt Blaine start to kiss back, though, he melted into Blaine's warm touch.

"Oh my God, I didn't mean to - _mmm._ "

Blaine pulled Kurt back down when he tried to break away to apologize, clearly not upset with how the kiss had turned out. Kurt wasn't too mad about it himself, if he was being honest - he'd had a crush on Blaine since the readthrough back at the beginning of the semester.

After what felt like hours, they finally had to stop to breathe.

"Wow."

"You're telling me," Kurt said, feeling like he was panting. "I want to apologize for just planting one on you, but somehow I don't think you're that upset by it."

"Are you kidding? I've been dreaming about that for weeks now," Blaine said. He froze and blushed. "I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"If it makes you feel any better, I've been feeling the same way," Kurt said, a light flush coloring his own cheeks.

"Funnily enough, it does," Blaine said, a playful smile brightening his face.

"Would you maybe like to continue this over dinner?" Kurt asked, emboldened by their shared feelings.

"I would," Blaine said, smile still stretching across his face enticingly.

Kurt couldn't resist. He leaned in for one more kiss, loving the feel of Blaine's soft lips against his.

"I guess I shouldn't have been so nervous."

"I guess my idea to practice wasn't as dumb as I thought."

They shared a smile before Kurt offered his arm to Blaine and they set off, strides synching easily.


End file.
